Tsugumi-sensei
by BrIxFTW
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si el tiempo cambiara y ahora Raku fuera un estudiante de primero de preparatoria, y todos sus amigos fueran de tercero?
1. Chapter 1

**Si, quise escribir un poquito sobre estos dos par de bellos, porque para mí y para todo el universo, ella es la chica más linda del mundo entero.**

 **Ahora bien, este mundo es el mismo pero en diferentes tiempos, un Raku de 16 años que se encuentra con todos los que en el anime/manga son sus amigos pero ahora son 2 grados mayores…o sea, 18 años…**

 **Raku & Tsugumi.**

Septiembre, inicio de año.

-¡Todos de pie!- Grito el maestro de la clase.

Todo el mundo, obedeció y se puso de pie…

Excepto un pequeño, de cabello azul, que yacía dormido en la parte trasera del salón, tal vez ya en su quinto sueño.

El maestro se acercó a él, haciendo que todos rezaran por su pobre compañero, y con el paso de los segundos, el maestro estaba en frente del bello durmiente…

-¡Ichijo Raku!- Le grito y golpeó la mesa, haciendo que el pequeño se despertara de golpe, se pusiera de pie y quedara en una posición rígida, como si el hielo hubiera tocado toda su espalda- Sal del salón y hasta que yo te diga que entres, entraras, ¡Y donde no te veo junto a la puerta!- Levanto su dedo índice el maestro, haciendo que Raku asintiera a la fuerza y saliera caminando como soldado del salón.

Solo que al salir del salón se encontró con unos ojos rojos, que parecían nerviosos…

Era una preciosa mujer alta de buena figura, que utilizaba un moño azul y el uniforme escolar aun cuando parecía que no le agradaba mucho.

-Venga, Tsugumi, seguro que a alguien le agradaras- Le apoyo otra bella mujer de ojos azules, rubia y alta, con el mismo uniforme escolar y un moño extraño de color rojo…parecía un conejo- Tu- Señalo a Raku- ¿Crees que ella es linda?- Le pregunto.

Raku se sonrojo de sobremanera, como siempre solía hacerlo y asintió con la cabeza.

-P…pienso que es muy hermosa- Confeso con sinceridad.

-¿Ves?- Le pregunto a la mujer de cabello azul.

Ella asintió con la cabeza sonrojada y entraron al salón, dejando al pequeño Raku solo.

Muchas otras personas entraron al salón, todos dos grados mayores que él.

Y no es como si él fuera pequeño, aunque la mujer de cabellos azules sí que le sacaba una cabeza, pero aún era un niño, pocos rasgos le quedaban de niño pero aun lo era y le gustaba, no quería dejar de serlo.

Ya era alguien maduro, que entendía las cosas, pero aun así un niño nunca dejaría de serlo…nunca nadie le arrancaría esa felicidad suya.

Nadie.

-Ichijo Raku- Llamo el maestro, sacándolo de sus pensamientos- Ya puedes entrar, darán un aviso importante.

Raku entro lentamente, observando como los alumnos de tercero estaba todos parados en una línea, cada uno con un cartel que decía "Choose me"

-Bien, ahora que están todos, puedo comenzar- Comento un joven extraño, con una sonrisa zorruna y unos lentes que brillaban para que no vieras sus ojos nunca- Mi nombre es Shu Maiko, y como verán, todos estamos en tercer grado y nos graduaremos este año…Bueno algunos lo harán- Comento observando a una mujer de cabello castaño- ¡Bien!, esta es una actividad decidida y patrocinada por la presidenta, diciéndonos que nosotros, los de tercero, tenemos que darles una pequeña ayudita a los de primero… ¡Por todo el año!, y por favor, ¿Quién no quiere pasar un año con estas bellezas?- Señalo a todas las mujeres del grupo.

Entonces la cosa era que elegirían a un tutor que les ayudara en…todo, prácticamente.

-¿Y cuantos pueden elegir al mismo tutor?- Le pregunto Raku.

-5 por persona, hay más personas que vendrán después, así que si alguien decide no elegir hoy, puede hacerlo mañana y el día después- Contesto rápidamente- ¿No hay más preguntas?- Todo el mundo negó con la cabeza- Bien entonces, iremos pasando por cada uno de ustedes y ustedes nos dirán con quién quieren quedarse.

Así fueron pasando por los lugares, todo el mundo diciendo que quería quedarse con la rubia o con la que da ternura. Ninguno hablaba sobre la de cabello azul ni sobre la castaña, mucho menos de la que usaba lentes…

Solo unos cuantos decidieron ir con la de lentes, obviamente pensando que sería la más inteligente y la que más les podría ayudar en todo lo que fuera realmente importante.

Y así fueron pasando, hasta que se encontraron con Raku.

Raku estaba dormido, pensó que no le tocaría ese día por ser el ultimó pero aún quedaba una personita que nadie eligió.

Maiko, el que dirigía todo, lo desperté dándole palmaditas en la espalda mientras moría de risa.

-¿Q…que?- Pregunto Raku despertando de su séptimo sueño.

-Te toca elegir, aunque no es como si tuvieras muchas opciones.

Le entrego un papelito con 5 opciones, y de esas 5 solo 3 estaban disponibles.

Tsugumi Seishiro (Cabello azul) 0/5 personas.

Marika Tachibana (Cabello castaño) 3/5 personas.

Ruri MIyamoto (Cabello oscuro y lentes) 2/5 personas.

Raku sonrió, pensando que cualquiera sería de mucha ayuda para él y aleatoriamente poso su dedo en uno de los 3 nombres.

Quien diría que le tocaría la personita que elogio hace algunos minutos.

-¡Bien, está decidido!- Grito el hombre con lentes mientras sonreía- Ahora, dense direcciones y celulares, hoy deberán juntarse por primera vez para conocerse…aunque para eso tendrán tiempo…Mucho tiempo- Salió corriendo Maiko dejando que los estudiantes se acercaran a sus tutores para darles direcciones y demás…

El único tutor que no estaba haciendo nada era Tsugumi, que estaba parada observando como su único estudiante dormía plácidamente en su mesa con una hojita en la mano

Ella se acercó y lo tomo.

" _Ichijo Raku, 16 años_

 _IchiRaku1998_

 _Calle 123, única calle, no puedes perderte, la casa ocupa una manzana completa._

 _Te veo hoy a las 6, no antes porque podrían pasar cosas peligrosas"_

Tsugumi observo como dormía por un rato, y se marchó, apuntando en su agenda la hora a la que tenía que llegar y como debería llegar.

Siempre preguntándose cómo sería el único estudiante que la eligió.

Pasaron las horas, y sin señal de que hoy hubiera alguna misión, se alisto para ir directo a la casa de su estudiante, decida a conocerlo mejor y así, construir una buena relación como la que ella tenía con Claude.

Iba con una simple vestimenta, una blusa blanca con la falda larga y un chaleco azul, hacía frio por lo que al menos debía abrigarse un poco. Llevaba unos tacones pequeños negros cortesía de su princesa y el mismo moño azul de siempre.

-Entonces si ocupa la manzana….- Dijo al observar la gran casa tradicional japonesa.

Toco la puerta dos veces, hasta que a la tercera, un hombre grande y fuerte abrió, la observo como si fuera un detector de metales y le pregunto.

-¿Usted es la novia de Bo-chan?- Tsugumi se sonrojo mucho y negando con la cabeza, le aclaro que ella era su nueva tutora- ¡Ah la tutora, entiendo, pero sigo diciendo que Bo-chan no necesita tal cosa como una tutora!, Bueno da igual, ya que estas aquí, pasa por favor.

Al entrar, pudo observar que habían muchísimos hombres que parecían más vándalos que cualquier otra cosa, pero siempre traían una sonrisa que, con el paso del tiempo, se fue acostumbrando y empezó a sonreír también.

-¡Oh!, llegaste, Tsugumi-sensei- Le saludo Raku, en una vestimenta tradicional y un mandil- Disculpa, estaba haciendo la cena, pero ya que estas aquí, ¿Puedes esperar a que la termine?

-Claro, no hay problema- Respondió gustosa Tsugumi, feliz de que la hayan llamado sensei- ¿Tu preparas la cena de todos los que están aquí?- Le pregunto.

-¡Así es!, y hoy me atrase un poco, pero ya casi esta- Comento sonriendo desde la cocina- Descuida, también hay mucho para ti.

Termino de cocinar y le entrego un plato a todo el mundo, hasta que le toco uno a Tsugumi.

Era pollo con verduras, pero olía tan bien que parecía otra cosa.

-Hoy es pollo y verduras para la salud, ¿Si no como viviríamos el día a día?- Le pregunto bromeando- Aunque bueno, ayer no descanse mucho y hoy casi me muero en la escuela, pero ya se me pasara.

Tsugumi le agradeció por la comida y se llevó un pedazo a la boca…casi se desmaya de lo delicioso que estaba…

-Y bien, ¿Qué te gustaría saber de mí?- Le pregunto Raku.

…

…

-Todo.

 **Fin del primer capitulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Todo?- Preguntó confuso Raku- Bueno, no se por donde empezar…

-N-no me refería a todo…- Aclaro Tsugumi- Solo cuentame lo que quieras- Raku asintió con la cabeza.

-Mi nombre es Raku Ichijou, 16 años, me gusta cocinar y me gustaría ser en un futuro alguien que ayude mucho a la gente…Eso es todo sobre mí…

...

-¿En serio?- Le pregunto Tsugumi, Raku asintió con una sonrisa- B-bueno, supongo que es mi turno- Respiró hondo- Mi nombre es Seishiro Tsugumi, tengo 18 años...Podría decirse que mi vida es un tanto secreta al igual que especial, pero siempre hay mucha acción y diversión- Dijo pensando en todo lo que había vivido hasta ahora- ¿Recuerdas a la niña de cabello rubio con un listón rojo?- Le preguntó, Raku asintió con la cabeza- Soy su guardaespaldas- Raku la miro impresionado- Pero por favor no me tengas miedo, juro que nunca te haré daño.

-Esta bien, no te preocupes por eso- Le sonrió en respuesta- ¿No tienes planes para el futuro?- Le preguntó.

-No muchos realmente, pero se que quiero quedar satisfecha con mi vida- Raku exclamó un largo "Oh"- Y supongo que eso es todo de mí…

-Ya veo- Asintió Raku- Bien entonces- Tomó suavemente la mano de Tsugumi- Será un gusto pasar este año contigo, Tsugumi-Sensei- La aludida sonrojada le sonrió como mejor pudo y asintiendo dijo.

-Sera un gusto- Sonriente apretó con suavidad la mano de Raku.

Pasaron los minutos y Tsugumi termino de comer al igual que todo el mundo y poco a poco todos se iban retirando.

-¿Y ahora qué?- Le preguntó Raku un poco aburrido.

-No lo sé, Maiko-kun nunca dio verdaderas instrucciones...Y tu ni siquiera escuchaste nada- Raku rio nerviosamente.

-Me quede dormido, perdón- Se disculpó.

-No te disculpes, no está mal- Lo pensó dos veces- B-bueno si está mal, pero no estoy molesta.

-Entendido- Asintió Raku.

-Ichijou Raku- Fue interrumpida por la mano del más joven.

-Raku está bien- Le dijo, Tsugumi asintió con la cabeza

-Entonces, Raku, ¿Aunque sea la llevas mal en la escuela?- Le preguntó intrigada, ya que viendo como era, pocos problemas podría tener.

-No, pero siento que esto funciona más como que eres una tutora de vida, o consejera, ¿Qué no?

-Puede ser que si, Raku- Raku se levantó.

-Bueno ya que no tenemos nada más que hacer, ¿qué te parece salir a dar un paseo?- Se estiró.

-Suena bien- Aceptó Tsugumi sonriente, sentada en el suelo levantando los platos.

-Bien, iré a cambiarme y nos vamos- Apenas el chico salió de la vista de Tsugumi, su cara se torno roja y sus mejillas empezaron a arder.

 _-¿Esto es lo que Ojou ha dicho sobre las citas?-_ Se preguntó llevando sus manos a la cara- _¡Y ya le dije que sí! Y es que nos acabamos de conocer literalmente…-_ Sus mejillas se tornaron aún más rojas, como si se tratara de un tomate.

Pocos minutos de debate mental pasaron hasta que fue interrumpida por la realidad.

-¿Lista?- Salió un Raku arreglado para salir, con una camisa azul con rayas y unas bermudas, típico de un Raku digno, Tsugumi asintió con la cabeza y empezó a caminar junto a él- Iremos a un parque, ¿Qué te parece un helado?, Uno de los subordinados de mi papá tiene un lugar pequeño cerca de ahí así que seguro nos lo dan gratis- Le propuso, Tsugumi asintió con la cabeza de nuevo, nerviosa.

Pocos minutos de caminata silenciosa pasaron hasta que ambos divisaron el parque, y ya dentro, el pequeño puesto de helados donde un señor gritaba por Raku todo el rato hasta que llegaron a él.

-¡Bo-chan!, Venga por favor, le doy uno gratis para usted y su novia- Las mejillas de ambos se prendieron.

-N-no es mi novia, pero tomaré esos dos helados, por favor- Aclaro Ichijou, sonrojado.

Le entregó uno a Tsugumi y esta le sonrió.

-Gracias- Se llevó el helado de vainilla a la boca.

-Bien me retiro, ten un buen día- Se despidió Ichijou de su compañero.

-¡Que tengan una buena cita!- La cara de ambos explotó por tercera vez y en silencio siguieron caminando.

-Hombre, hace mucho que no salía- Respiro hondo Raku- Ya sabes, por los exámenes y eso.

-Yo tampoco salgo tanto- Comentó Tsugumi sentándose en una banca cercana,

-¿Cosas de guardaespaldas?- Le preguntó riendo Raku, y ella con una pequeña risita asintió.

-Supongo que sí, pero Ojou me ha estado alejando este año...diciendo que necesito tiempo para mi.

-Bueno, eso significa que tu Ojou se preocupa mucho por ti.

-Tienes razón- Tsugumi sonrió- Aun así, es molesto todo esto de los vestuarios- Se levantó para mostrarle- ¿Cómo se supone que proteja a Ojou con una falda y estos tacones?- Le preguntó- Es molesto y estorba.

Raku se le quedo viendo, y pocos segundos pasaron antes de que sonriera.

-Creo que quería que te vieras hermosa- La miro a los ojos- Aunque yo pienso que lo eres de cualquier manera posible- Le mostró una gran sonrisa, mostrando sus dientes y cerrando sus ojos. La bella espía se sonrojo.

-N-no digas esas cosas vergonzosas- Tsugumi se cubrió el rostro de tan rojo que estaba.

-Es decir, mírate, tus ojos son hermosamente rojos y tu cabello azul simplemente combinan con naturalidad- Le sonrió poniéndose de pie y terminando su helado- Pienso que eres muy hermosa, Tsugumi-sensei- Le dijo con helado en el labio, dándole un toque tierno.

Tsugumi enrojeció de sobremanera, sintiéndose sumamente avergonzada. Sus mejillas ardían.

-¿Pasa algo?, Estás muy callada, ¿Te sientes mal?- Se acercó a ella, haciendo que esta reaccionara retrocediendo.

-¡E-estoy bien!, No es nada- Respondió improvisadamente.

-¿Segura?- Tsugumi asintió con la cabeza- Bueno- Terminó por aceptar la mentira- Ya es muy tarde, ¿Te acompaño a tu casa?- Le preguntó.

Tsugumi lo pensó un segundo, no quería mostrarle la mansión tamaño Jumbo que tenía por residencia habitual, aunque no lo fuera.

 _-Siempre puedo usar mi propio hogar-_ Pensó y asintió con la cabeza- Como gustes- Respondió.

-Entonces vamos, ¿Está lejos?- Le preguntó empezando a caminar junto a ella.

-No, unas cuantas cuadras después de salir del parque- Le respondió Tsugumi.

-Entendido- Se puso las manos en la nuca y empezó a caminar de manera más relajada- Que día más largo en verdad.

-Aun así, me ha gustado- Agregó Tsugumi- Además, aún tengo que devolverte esos helados.

-Ah, no te preocupes, como dije antes, el dueño es subordina- Tsugumi le tapó la boca con un dedo.

-Me refiero a una salida- Le dijo levemente sonrojada, haciendo que Raku la observara con las cejas levantadas.

-Entonces es una cita- Dijo después de pensar en todo.

-S-supongo que sí- Nunca se acostumbrara a la palabra cita.

Caminaron pasando por una panadería y llegaron a unos departamentos pequeños, donde subieron las escaleras, y llegaron a una pequeña puerta.

-Anda, está muy limpio todo- Dijo Raku entrando y viendo el lugar- Eres muy ordenada- Comentó observando los estantes y la sala.

-Me gusta más saber donde está todo- Dijo, y Raku asintió con la cabeza.

-Genial- Se dirigió a la puerta- Bueno, entonces creo que es todo, ¿Nos vemos luego?- Le sonrió.

-Claro, y gracias por todo- Sonrió y le vio abrir la puerta.

Ambos escucharon un gran trueno que hizo que las luces parpadearan y hasta Tsugumi se estremeciera.

-A la mierda- Maldijo Raku, observando como el cielo se caía- ¿No tendrás un paraguas que me prestes?- Tsugumi lo vio divertida.

-Saldrás volando si lo abres afuera, mejor quédate hasta que pase- Se fue a la cocina- Yo preparare un poco de té- Le sonrió y se fue sin dejar que Raku pudiera negarse.

Se puso cómodo, quitándose los zapatos. Camino hacia la pequeña sala y se sentó en el sofá, bostezando de vez en cuando.

-Toma- Tsugumi llegó y le tendió una taza de té- Pero no parece que vaya a parar pronto… ¡Y ya son las 8!

-Ya es tarde…- Suspiro- Creo que ha bajado un poco, deja- Abrió la puerta, sintiendo como el aire lo empujaba para adentro- Vale, no.

Se revolvió la cabeza, suspirando.

-Siempre puedes quedarte- Le dijo Tsugumi calmandolo- Digo, no eres un pervertido ni nada por el estilo, ¿Verdad?

-¡N-no!, Pero aun así…¿Estas segura?- Le preguntó con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

-Si, no hay problema...solo que pues...-b-bueno, solo hay un cuarto- Le dijo con la mirada hacía otro lado.

-¡N-no importa!, Dormiré en el sofá, ¡Y ni siquiera te darás cuenta de que estoy aquí! Lo juro.

-Venga, tampoco es para tanto…- Le calmó los nervios- Bien, instalate aquí, las sabanas estan en la puerta después de la cocina. Yo me tomaré un baño, con tu permiso.

Apenas entro al baño, cerró con seguro y se tapó el rostro, el cual estaba todo sonrojado.

- _¿¡Por qué hice eso!?-_ Se preguntó, confundida consigo misma, e intentando seguir con el debate mental, su celular sonó-¿D-diga?

 _-¿Tsugumi?-_ Esa era una voz imposible de no reconocer.

-¡O-ojou!- Asustada contestó.

-¿No vendrás hoy a la mansión?, ya es muy tarde y no avisaste- Le preguntó su amiga y princesa.

-N-no, perdóneme, se me olvido y surgieron algunas cosas, entonces me quedaré en mi departamen-

-¿Tsugumi-sensei?- La interrumpió la voz del único hombre que ha pisado el piso de su departamento- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¡S-si, no es nada, por favor ignora el sonido!- Le gritó.

-Vale…

 _-¡Tsugumi Seishirou!, ¿Cómo te atreves a conseguir novio y no avisarme?-_ Le preguntó la Ojou.

-¡No es lo que piensas, Ojou!- Le intento explicar la situación- Es mi...estudiante asignado…Y mi amigo también.

 _-¿Y cuál es su nombre?_

-Ichijou Raku- Respondió ella en voz baja, esperando que Raku no fuera a buscarla por haber escuchado su nombre- O-ojou, te prometo que te contaré todo pero...debo irme ahora.

 _-Esta bien, Tsugumi, no estoy enojada, solo pasala bien esta noche con tu novio-_ Colgó, no sin antes soltar una risonada.

Tsugumi enrojecida se maldijo a sí misma otra vez.

¿Cómo podría ser que se sienta tan nerviosa…

De solo escuchar a las personas decir que eran novios?


End file.
